Throughout Eternity
by Jedite'sFlame
Summary: The sequel to "Always and Forever"
1. Default Chapter

Throughout Eternity - the sequel to Always and Forever  
  
By Jedite's*Flame  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: sum of u have said that I shuld write a sequel, and so I am. Thanx goes to my best-friend, Anna, who practically yelled my ear off, and to Rachel, who always gave me a bad time about SM. Thanx, Rache.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding was a beautiful one indeed. It was a double, Jed and I, and Serenity and Endymion. It appears as though Endymion and Jadeite had the same idea about proposing. The other girls are still kind of jealous about being single, but the wedding plans helped their longing. I think they did more than the four of us combined!  
  
I'll never forget the way Jadeite looked standing up there at the altar, though. That memory will stay with me throughout eternity. Gosh, he looked drop-dead gorgeous! He said I did too, but he thinks I'd look great in a flour sack. Men!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Days After The Wedding...  
  
There was a soft tapping on my door. I looked over to the bedside clock to see if it might have been one of the servants. It wasn't. It was nearing midnight, too late for any servant in their right mind to be up. The tapping came again, this time a bit louder. I peeked at the sleeping Jadeite to see if he had been disturbed, and silently made my way to the door.  
  
Just by opening it three inches I could tell who it was. Her silver hair that was always in two buns was now flowing freely down to her ankles. "Serenity? What are you doing up?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Rei. I just wanted to talk with you. You know, one on one; woman to woman. Please?" she insisted.  
  
"Okay, okay."   
  
We walked down the hall a bit and turned into what used to be her room. Now it was bare and untouched. 'Such a clash to the way she likes things.' I mused.  
  
"So, how's life been, Rei? Jadeite been a good husband?"   
  
"I wouldn't know. We haven't been married long enough. How's it with you and Endymion?" I asked. We both sat down in the middle of the floor, Indian style.  
  
"He's such a bed-hog!" I hadn't expected that, so I burst out laughing. "I swear, he is! Is Jadeite that way, too?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. This morning I would've fallen out of bed if it wasn't for his arm pinning me down!"   
  
"Same here!" and again, we both started laughing, then calmed down a bit to a giggle.  
  
After an hour more of that, we finally said goodnight, and I slipped back into my room. I mentally kicked myself for leaving the light on; Jadeite was now awake.  
  
"And just where have you been? You didn't sneak off with anyone for that hour did you?" he asked suspiciously as I climbed into bed beside him. I grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it.  
  
"Are you stupid? Of course not. I was out talking with Serenity."  
  
"About what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"About how much you and Endymion hog our beds." That triggered a surprised look, until he tackled me. Then, unfortunately, started tickling me.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well see how much of the bed I take up now!"  
  
After a minute of that, I tried getting away from him. But he lunged after me, causing me to actually FALL off the bed with a loud 'thump'. I sat up and found him laughing.  
  
"I don't hog the bed, sweetie." He finally managed.  
  
"Then why are you the only one in it?" I asked as he helped me to my feet, then pulled me down to him.   
  
"Because, you, my darling, fell out of it." a mischievous grin played around the features on his face.  
  
"And you, honey, pushed me over."  
  
"You want me to push you over?"  
  
He bent his head and kissed me so passionately, I DID fall over. But it was onto the bed this time, and he followed. That was the last thing I remember. We both fell asleep on top of the bed; me lying wrapped up in his arms.  
  
I woke up the next morning with an incredibly sore neck. 'Man, I wish you could see this coming before it does. I might've had a better chance to get used to it.' I thought glumly, gently rubbing the nape of my neck with my fingertips.  
  
"You all right, sweetheart?" Jadeite asked once he woke up fully.  
  
"My neck's just stiff; I'm fine." And then I added as a second thought, "What time is it?"  
  
He craned his neck to check the clock. "It's almost 8:30. We'd better get dressed and get down to breakfast before they send a search party."  
  
I was already up and moving once he said the time. I was up, dressed and had make-up on in record timing.   
  
While we were walking down to the dining room, I heard another door open and slam. Then Serenity's silver hairs from her meatballs were bobbing side to side as she ran.   
  
  
  
"Did you guys sleep in too?" Jadeite asked once Endymion and Serenity caught up to us.  
  
"Yeah. You too?" Endymion asked, gasping between each sentence.  
  
"Isn't that a little obvious? Sere, we are not talking that late at night ever again." I declared.  
  
"No complaints are going to come from me." She stated proudly.  
  
As we turned into the dining hall, I was shocked to see that we were the only ones in the room. 'This is really weird, there's not even the queen in here. We're not that late.'  
  
"Oh, man. Did we miss breakfast? Where's all the food?" Serenity cried, again thinking with her stomach.  
  
"Oh, there you are. The other girls slept in just like you four. What went on last night?" the queen asked as she took her seat at the head of the table.  
  
I couldn't help seeing the blush creep up Serenity and Endymion's faces, so I said: "Serenity and I were talking late last night. That's why."  
  
"Then, why didn't you men wake up on time?" She inquired.  
  
"Are you kidding? They're men; they'd sleep forever if they got the chance." I blurted. I tried to avoid the glares sent my way by the guys, but the giggles that came out of Serenity and Seline was all it took to make me start. "But I don't know what happened between the other girls."  
  
"Well, we're about to find out now, aren't we?" Seline quirked an eyebrow as the other six flew into the room. 'This ought to be VERY interesting'  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Default Chapter

Throughout Eternity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: Plz review. I write the chaps whenever I feel like it, but it takes sum reviews 2 actually get me 2 put them up. And I hate being the only one reading them, so...wut r u gonna do? That's right; review.  
  
One Hour And Twelve Minutes Later...  
  
"You were spying on us?!" I all but screamed at the six others in front of us.  
  
"Well, not necessarily. Ami said it was only eaves dropping." Minako piped.  
  
"AMEEEEEE! You're supposed to be the good one!" Serenity balled.  
  
"I wasn't eaves dropping! I was standing there, plugging my ears through the whole thing!" Ami defended herself and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Wimp." Minako muttered.  
  
  
  
Three And A Half Months Later...  
  
"Won't they ever stop playing spies?" Jadeite asked as he plopped down on a large overstuffed chair.  
  
"Doubt it. Little things like this amuse them." I muttered, shaking my head sadly and sat down on Jadeite's lap.  
  
"Maybe they should get married and then WE"LL spy on them."  
  
"Jed, I have something I need to tell you." My voice was wavering a little, and he noticed.  
  
"What is it, Rei? Is it something bad?"  
  
"Depends... I'm pregnant." I was waiting for an explosion to come from him, but it never came. At least, not the one I thought would come from a guy.  
  
"You are?! Really?! Wahoo! That's great, Rei. That's really great!"  
  
'Men are too complex. They're one way one minute, then their mood changes completely in a matter of seconds.'  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad." He sighed dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, in six and a half months. Hope you're ready for the months ahead."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you can. But you better not treat me like I'm the baby. Got it?" I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to try it.  
  
"Crystal clearly, babe."  
  
"Good. Now, I've got to go tell the other girls. See ya later." I got up and took one last look at Jadeite before exiting. 'He'll make a good father.'   
  
  
  
"You are?! Eek! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and it didn't even happen to me!" Serenity squealed in delight.  
  
"Okay, did that make sense to anyone here?" I asked, then saw all the shaking heads.  
  
"How far along are you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Two and a half months. The baby's due in the fall."   
  
That Evening...  
  
It appears that I made the mistake of telling all the girls at once. By the time it was lunch, half of the palace knew. News travels fast and not one person has a secret all to themselves. It's crazy. And my worst fear happened. The maids and the girls were all treating me like I was a China doll. But Jadeite wasn't, which was very good. He allowed me to get up and work on something, I don't even remember what it was, just a blessing. 'I hate it when everyone fusses over me.'  
  
"Princess, what are you doing up? You should be in bed." My maid, Sahara, went into "Mother Mode" on me, even though she's only a year older than I.  
  
"I am not going back to bed. I'm going to get all the work I can get done. In a few months, I am going to go crazy not being able to do anything. Just let me, okay?" I didn't even wait for a reply. I continued straightening my room.   
  
"You're a work-aholic, babe. Don't wear yourself out."  
  
"I won't. I'm just going to drive everyone, including myself, crazy as I get farther along. You might have to tie me to the bed to keep me from doing chores. You just watch."  
  
I spoke what felt like the truth. I was known throughout the galaxy as the only princess to do chores. It was a habit and a nerve relief. But people who didn't know me thought that I was too much of a perfectionist (Rachel, that's you!) yeah right. But oh, well. As long as I got to do them, I was happy. But, unfortunately, I don't have long to do that.  
  
Five Months Later-Seven & 1/2 Months  
  
'I'm gonna go mad! I swear, this is like fighting the urge to breathe. Well, not quite, but it's hard. Although, I am grateful for all the help. I get worn out by walking too much, but it's the walking that people are worried about too! Pretty soon, they won't even let me sit up on my own.'  
  
"Hey, honey. How are you doing?" Jadeite boomed as he sat down in front of me and placed his hand on my stomach.  
  
"As well as can be expected, I guess. How are you, besides loud I mean?" I was trying to stay cheerful, but I don't think it was working very well.  
  
"Lonely. I miss you being up and everywhere."  
  
"You and me both. I've never felt this exhausted before, but I guess it's for the better, hm?" I asked and reached out to stroke his cheek.  
  
"Better for whom? Me or you?"  
  
"The baby, Einstein. I'm going crazy and so are you, so it's obvious who it's good for." That got him smiling, at least.  
  
"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" Jadeite said softly, staring into my eyes.  
  
I gave him the weirdest look. "Then you are blind."  
  
"I am not. You do look ten times more beautiful when you're pregnant." Once I raised an eyebrow, he went into a whole explanation. "My father always said that my mother was always prettier when she was pregnant. I never knew why he thought that until I see you every day. The words he used were "closer to God". And it's true."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Yes, we've established that fact."  
  
"I look awful. I weigh twice what I used to-"  
  
"That's an exaggeration. And my father did mention that this would happen." He smirked.   
  
"Ugh." I grabbed one of the pillows that I was propped up with and launched it at that smirk. But, I hit him I the nose. 'Well, at least that annoying smirk is off.'  
  
"Knock it off. You should be asleep, Ami said so." Jadeite replaced the pillow and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Do I ever listen and do what I'm told?"  
  
He thought about this for a moment. "Good point. But just do it, okay?"  
  
I waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, I get it."  
  
One & 1/2 Months Later-Eight Months...  
  
"You're leaving AGAIN?!" I screamed at him, with disbelief surging through my veins.  
  
"Rei, I don't want to, but there's talk of a war starting on Earth. We have to stop it. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed my cheek.  
  
"How long will this take?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'll remember the promise I made last time I went, okay. I'll be careful and try my hardest to be here when the baby's born if it takes that long. I love you."   
  
And he left. Just like that. All I got was a promise and an "I love you". 'What if he's not here when the baby IS born? That's one month away give or take a week or two. This makes the pregnancy a whole lot easier.' I thought sarcastically. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Author's Note: the next chapter's in Jadeite and Rei's POV, alternate. I'll show it and remind you when I start it. It might be angst or not, I dunno. R&R. 


	3. Default Chapter

Throughout Eternity  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: REI AND JED ALTERNATING POV! Don't get confused, okay? I still don't know if it's angst or romantic. Bear with me.  
  
~~~ Jadeite's Point Of View ~~~  
  
The teleport's light momentarily blinded me as we made our way back to Earth at the speed of light. (Literally) The hurt look that flashed across Rei's face is burned into my mind. 'I hope this only takes a week at most. I need to be there for Rei. Even if it's weeks before the baby. She needs me there now! Some husband I am.'  
  
The light subtly subsided. The palace was a mess. Books were thrown here and there, vases were broken, chairs overturned. This was not what the Terran Palace is famous for, let alone what it looked like when we left.  
  
"What happened? We must've missed a lot." Endymion stared in shock. 'This was his home.'   
  
"Prince! Prince you're finally home! Thank God!" Rosa, the head maid, gushed as she threw herself onto the Prince. That tiny old woman practically raised Endymion, and she was like a safe haven to him most of the time. "They came, so fast. Broke in before we could blink and destroyed everything. They even killed Hans, the new guard. It was horrible! Horrible!"  
  
And the woman sobbed her heart out on Endymion's shoulder. 'The Terran people did this to their own ruler? "They even killed Hans..." Am I going to die too, just like Hans? What about Rei? I can't leave her, especially like this.'  
  
I knew that the other guys were feeling the same. But it was different for me. My wife was eight months pregnant with our first child. 'I just hope it's not our last.' As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, Endymion sent a comforting thought across to me.  
  
You'll be fine. Even if things aren't settled here, we'll get you to see your baby born. Serenity's going to tell me when Rei goes into labor so we can get you there.   
  
But, Prince, I can't just up and go. What about the rest of you?   
  
We might follow you. If a war starts now, we'll be the only ones against them down here. We'd have to go to the Moon anyway. Relax, it's not betrayal or being disloyal. It's an order.   
  
~~~ Rei's Point Of View ~~~  
  
'Something's wrong, I can feel it. But it's not Jadeite; I can still feel him in the back of my mind. What is it?'  
  
"Hiya, Rei! How are you doing?" Minako smiled at me and all I could do was look at her in total defeat. Behind her, all the other girls trailed in.  
  
"Horrible." I muttered and turned my attention back to the window.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"  
  
"No. I need Jadeite here, now. But I can't have him. Something's wrong down there, I can feel it. But no deaths. At least no one I know. I can't put my finger on it, but it's not good."   
  
They all sat on the sparse furniture in the room and asked for every single detail in what I feel. After that, I explained the vision I had, and immediately regretted doing so. I've never seen so much pity on so many faces in one room. 'Oops.'  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
~~~ Jadeite's Point Of View ~~~  
  
Blood gurgling cries rang out from every direction as the war continued outside the palace. There may have only been five of us, but we weren't the ones doing most of the killing. It was man against man. I was only looking for my compatriots.  
  
All of a sudden, a woman with long red/brown hair appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Jadeite, join me in this war! There's no point in getting yourself killed for being on the wrong side without ever getting a choice is there? Come."  
  
"No. Never. I know that I'm the one on the right side."  
  
"If you don't come, say bye-bye to you wife and baby. You'll never see them again."  
  
My whole world seemed to go upside down. 'This is what Rei was warning me about!'  
  
She was smiling now, "Well?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Jadeite! Man we gotta go! The guys are over there, come on!" Nephrite yelled over the din. I moved faster than I thought possible, but we made our way to them without much damage.  
  
"Ready?" Endymion shouted and we all nodded our heads and joined hands. "????????????????????"  
  
~~~ Rei's Point Of View ~~~  
  
The contractions came swift and hard. All around me, women were telling me to breathe and push. 'I'd like to see them do it.' and again, Ami sent someone out to get some more towels or something.   
  
"Come on, Rei. One more..." and then there was silence. Then, a baby's cry. Relief almost made me collapse.   
  
I finally got to see who all was there: Ami, Seline, and Serenity must have been the one that ran out. 'It seemed like there were more in here.' After they cleaned up, Seline gently laid my baby in my arms. The bundle was warm and the face was so tiny in the big blanket.  
  
"It's a boy." Seline said softly. Then she and Ami left me with Serenity.  
  
"Hey, Rei, I found something that might belong to you." She said slyly.  
  
"What?" I asked. 'I don't remember losing anything.'  
  
"This," and she opened the door to reveal Jadeite standing in the doorway. My face lit up and I was so happy that I almost didn't hear the next thing she said. "He got here an hour ago and stayed outside the door the whole time." And then she, too, left.  
  
Jadeite crossed the room quickly and hugged me over the baby. "I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" he gave me a short kiss and stared at the sleeping little face and hand beside it. "So, what's his name?"  
  
"You choose." I smiled into his eyes as he thought.  
  
"Aden. Aden Isaac."   
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Author's Note: By the way, what you couldn't read said: Take us to the Moon. Review Plz. - Jedite's*Flame 


	4. Default Chapter

Throughout Eternity  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: Plz R&R. sorry if that last chap was too confusing or too short. But hey, it got the point across, didn't it? Anyway, things might be a little slow going from this point on. Gomen nasai. Aishiteru. -Jedite's*Flame  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry  
  
Aishiteru- I love you  
  
Four Days Later...  
  
"Rei, can I hold him?" Serenity asked with her puppy dog look.   
  
"Man, that look's gonna kill me." Endymion muttered to Jadeite as I handed Aden over to Serenity. Jadeite tried to turn his chuckle into a cough, but it didn't go unnoticed by the others.  
  
"What is so funny, Jadeite?" Ami asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"It was just a joke that Endy told me. Very funny. It was very funny."   
  
"Uh, huh. What was the joke?" I smiled at Jadeite as he looked around the room for help.  
  
But he waved us off. "It's a guy thing."  
  
  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh, Rei, he is so adorable. And he loves everybody. You sure he's your son? He's the opposite of you. But he does have your nose." Serenity gushed.  
  
"Poor kid."   
  
"Hey, I like your nose! Girl, I wish mine was like that." Minako started showing off the things she liked best about my looks, but I tuned her out.  
  
"Well, at least he has Jadeite's eyes." I pointed out to the group. "That's good; he won't get teased."  
  
Later That Night...  
  
"Jadeite, what's wrong?" I watched him suspiciously as he put Aden down for bed.   
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Jadeite, I'm your wife. You can tell me anything, and I can tell when you're lying to me."  
  
"You know about your vision, right? That one woman with the red/brown hair? Well she did show up on Earth. But she didn't threaten just your health, but Aden's too. I'm worried, no scared. Who knows what she'll do?" he climbed into bed and leaned his head back against the headboard.  
  
"She won't do anything. She can't. Aden's safe here, on the Moon. He's well protected."  
  
"But what about you? You're the one who's going to be on the front lines just as much as I will. He needs a mother more than a father."  
  
"He needs both his parents! Don't you go giving yourself to that witch just because you think one way without getting my input. He could SURVIVE with one, but will be a lot happier with you and me together. Take it from someone who grew up practically alone.   
  
"I need you too. Here, with me; with us. I can't do this alone, Jed. I'm not strong enough!"  
  
"All right, I'm not going to go anywhere. I promise you." He drew me into his warm embrace and gently stroked my head. "I'll always be here with you."  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
'The palace was a wreck. In the background, I heard Aden crying. My instincts told me to run to him and hold him, and to make all his troubles go away. But I couldn't. Here I was, standing in front of the gate, being the only one holding the oncoming army at bay. "Duty before love" kept repeating itself in my head. I knew that there was no way to even get to Aden if I tried.  
  
And then I didn't hear him anymore. I closed my eyes and hoped that he just went to sleep, but I knew that was impossible. Some had gotten past our small barrier about fifteen minutes before and it was only a matter of time before they hushed the sleeping babe...'  
  
My eyes snapped open and my breathing became irregular and uneven. I tried sitting up to see Aden in his crib at the foot of our bed, but Jadeite's arm was what kept me down.   
  
It was all so overwhelming. Tears one by one slipped down my cheek and made damp spots on the pillow. Jadeite shifted his weight and released me from his hold on my waist and I took that opportunity to check on Aden.  
  
The innocent face looked as if everything was well with the universe. 'If he only knew what was happening.' I pulled up the blanket that he pushed down. 'He'll be waking up soon, I might as well be up too.'  
  
As if on cue, Aden started crying. I scooped up the little bundle and prepared to feed him. Even looking at his crying face brought up the vivid memory of that dream and my tears started pouring down my face. I clung to Aden as if he was my only lifeline.  
  
"Rei? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jadeite was now at the foot of the rocking chair that I was seated in. concern was etched on his face and was still evident in the moonlight. "Was it another vision?"  
  
I could only nod my head dumbly. But he seemed to understand everything perfectly.  
  
"About Aden. What happened?" he looked down at Aden, who had fallen back asleep and took him from my grasp. He walked back over to the crib and gently laid him in it. I couldn't stand it anymore and I burst into fresh new tears. My hands flew up to cover my eyes.  
  
Then I felt Jadeite's comforting arms around me. He pulled me to my feet and held me tighter. And that's how we stayed for most of the night until I cried myself to sleep.  
  
~~~~ Outside ~~~~  
  
Three figures huddled in the shadows of the tree and watched the woman crying and feeling her pain. They may not have known the reason she was crying, but they knew it was important to her.  
  
"They will get past this setback." One shadow commented. "Their love is strong."  
  
"This is no setback, Setsuna. They'll lose their child." Another scolded.  
  
"They'll have to accept it, and fast. It's going to take a long period of time though, Michiru. Setsuna's right: it is a setback, for the Moon Kingdom and what's left of the Earth. Their love will conquer all."  
  
"But, Haruka, I hate to see what happens when we deliver our message. We will have to stay. We've been kicked out of our own planets. We may have to call upon Saturn." Michiru said with pain obvious in her voice.  
  
"She will not be necessary." Haruka assured her, but Setsuna remained silent.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


	5. Default Chapter

Throughout Eternity  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be even more twisted up. The ending is not going to be the way history says it happened. (Check manga.) But it's my story and it came from my head, so sorry. At least it's original. R&R. Aishiteru.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"We were forced off our planets of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto by the traitors of Earth. We bring news that we overheard: they are coming here. Their main goal is to make the Moon Kingdom fall to the powers of a woman by the name of Beryl." Setsuna explained.  
  
"We believe that she is their leader in this war. If we could destroy her, her minions would be lost." Michiru added.  
  
"Prince, you were on Earth when they attacked for the second time. Did you see this woman? She was able to levitate. Her hair was a red/brown and stuck straight up. Do you recognize that description?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No, I don't recall seeing any woman by that description or name."  
  
Jadeite and I traded nervous glances and he squeezed my hand. He had seen her in person; me, only in visions, but we know that she knows more about us than we thought.  
  
"General Jadeite. Do you know this woman?" Setsuna asked with a hard voice.  
  
"Not personally. I saw her on the battlefield and Rei saw her in visions. Why?"  
  
"But you conversed with her, did you not? Something about turning to her side, am I right?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Jadeite asked in a growl.  
  
"I guard The Gates of Time. I know what will happen in the future and what had happened in the past. There is nothing I don't know." She answered sternly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that was scary. So, we're going to have to fight off all these crazed lunatics? Sounds like fun." Makoto joked.  
  
The very thought of fighting brought back the dream from last night. The blow was so powerful that I nearly choked on the tears welling up inside of me. 'I can't lose Aden. I can't, and I won't.'   
  
"These are not normal people. Somehow, she has brainwashed them, literally. They will do anything she tells them to do. They don't think on their own, so if we get rid of the source-" Haruka explained.  
  
"We get a whole bunch of brainless bozos to kill. What did she do to get that many people o her side?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't bring up Aden.  
  
"The same thing she tried to do to get Jadeite with her; threaten their families. They can't really resist that, mentally anyway. How'd you do that, Jadeite?"  
  
"Rei had a vision before we were married about me being one of those 'crazed lunatics' and I had killed her. She made me promise that if I ever saw that woman, I will say no to every proposition she makes, even if she threatened my family. That's how."  
  
"But you still thought about turning to her after your son was born, to keep him safe." It was a statement rather than a question, coming from Setsuna. "But, by choosing no the first time, you've managed to change history completely. We have a better chance to beat them if all of the generals ignore that woman. You will, right guys?"  
  
"Yep." Nephrite shot out.  
  
"Uh huh." Zoicite murmured, not looking up from his book.  
  
"You bet." Malachite stated firmly.  
  
  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
They promised to tell the Outer Sailor Soldiers every thing that happened to them during the day. It was on the off chance that it would be related to the war that we were trying to avoid. Unfortunately, the rest of us had to promise the same thing. So, everyone heard about everything that appeared in visions, and some weren't too happy.  
  
"I can't believe you see that every night and never tell anyone." Minako shuddered.  
  
"It's not hard. But y'all wanted to know what I see, and there you have it." fortunately, they didn't make me replay the vision about Aden. I could tell that they already knew about it, what with all the mysterious glances that pass between them.  
  
"Wow. But what happened the other night? I heard someone crying-" Makoto started.  
  
"Aden." Minako filled in.  
  
"But it wasn't Aden. I mean, at first it was, but then I think it was you, Rei. What happened?"  
  
I stared straight ahead, but saw the Outers' heads turn to each other. They knew not to ask. But the others didn't, so they did. Tears threatened to spill over once again at the vivid memory. Then, they did spill over. Slowly, one at a time. And everyone wanted to know, so...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
Author's Note: hm, I wonder what she'll do when/if she tells them. I don't even know! I gotta go write it! Ach! 


End file.
